


The Princess and the Prince Of Darkness

by GoldenJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, its literally just a fantasy novel but star wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJedi/pseuds/GoldenJedi
Summary: The Dark Forces have been conquering all the kingdoms of Galaxi, each one falling in turn to the Prince of Darkness. The Kingdom of Light is the last stand of resistance against Kylo Ren. When the kingdom falls, Princess Rey escapes and vows to stop Kylo Ren if it's the last thing she ever does. But sometimes, fate takes a different path.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One: The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Since all I write is fantasy, why not throw some star wars in? Plus, star wars works perfectly as a fantasy story.

Explosions rocked the palace as Princess Rey and her loyal guard Captain Finn raced through the halls to escape the incoming forces of the Dark Prince.  
They had never expected the seaside palace could be attacked, the cliff standing so high above the sea and the city, but they should have. The Dark Prince’s magic made the impossible possible.  
Rey rounded a corner, heels long abandoned, bare feet pounding down the hallway as fast as they could bring her. Her long brown hair fell from her signature three bun updo as she ran. Finn followed at her heels, pistol in his hand. He paused as he rounded the corner, long enough to fire off three distinct shots. Rey counted, hoping each hit their mark. The Dark Forces should not be able to make them run like this.  
The door flew open at the flick of her fingers, opening into Rey’s large bedroom. She slid to a halt, narrowly avoiding slamming into her bed. Finn burst into the room behind her, chest heaving, as Rey dropped into a crouch and plunged her hand beneath her bed. They may not have ever expected the palace to be attacked in this way, but that didn’t mean Rey wasn’t prepared. She knew better than to believe anywhere was safe from the Dark Prince, he and his forces had a way of getting whatever they wanted.  
She jumped back up with a large bag in her hand and slung it over her shoulder, the plain canvas a contrast to her silken white dress.  
“Rey, we need to leave,” Finn panted as the explosions sounded closer. He glanced from the open door back to Rey, the pistol still in his hand.  
“We need to fight!” Rey shouted, ripping out a sword hidden amid flowers in a large vase at the foot of her bed. The white, magic-strengthened glass gleamed in her hands, ready to taste blood.  
“General Holdo has already sounded the retreat,” Finn said.  
“We can’t let The Light fall,” Rey cried, motioning around to the room and the palace with open arms, sword slashing through the air. The Kingdom of Light was the last kingdom resisting the conquering Dark Forces, if they fell all of Galaxi would fall into darkness.  
“If you fight him now, he will kill you and we will fall,” Finn said, passion filling his voice. He threw his fist down in a solid movement, grounding her to his words. “Live to fight another day, when we have a chance.”  
Rey fought with herself for a moment. She wanted to race through the palace and face the Dark Prince herself, show him she would not run, that she was not afraid. Because she wasn’t afraid, she was angry. Angry that he could take her home and conquer her people so easily. But Finn was right, always the voice of logic in her rage. If she faced the Dark Prince now, she would die. His magic was stronger, he was stronger.  
But darkness cannot snuff out the light.  
Rey gave in, and Finn nodded quickly. He shoved the doors to her room shut, and together they pushed her heavy dresser in front of them, revealing the secret passageway hidden behind it. Rey waved her fingers over the lock and it clicked open, the door plunging inward to reveal the passage leading out of the palace into the city below.  
She gave one last look into her room before she stepped into the tunnel. She wouldn’t miss the palace, it was only a place, but it felt like she was running from her people. Running into hiding. Because she was. If she died, so would the Kingdom of the Light, because she was the last living heir to the throne, the only other heir lost long ago into darkness and shadow. She had to hide, to save the Kingdom of Light.  
“Rey!” Finn shouted, breaking into her thoughts. She stepped into the tunnel and they took off at a run, racing through darkness. Rey hardly managed to keep a steady light above them as they ran, she never mastered her magic enough for that, but it gave enough light for them to make their way.  
Her long skirts tripped her as she ran, slowing her pace. With one hand, she grabbed them up and kept running, her white sword still in the other hand. It wouldn’t be long before the Dark Forces realized she had run, and they would be looking for her.  
Rey was thankful for Finn, who stuck by her side despite knowing death awaited him if they were caught, without so much as a chance to change his allegiance to the dark. Rey grew more confident with the knowledge that if he was given the choice to turn from the light, he would not. He had made that decision long ago, turning from the dark and serving the light. A choice most had to make eventually, but he stuck to with all his heart.  
The tunnel sloped ever downward, heading to the city. She knew it was the only place she had to go, but she didn’t know what she would do once she got there. What could she do? How could she fight the Dark Forces without an army at her back and a crown on her head? Now she had nothing but Finn, her friend, by her side, and prayed she had the loyalty of her people.  
They finally reached the door at the end of the tunnel and Rey let the blue light above them fade as Finn slammed his shoulder against the door. The door, though long unused, swung open and allowed them to burst out into sunlight.  
The day was perfect, too perfect for the darkness invading. It should never have happened, they should have at least been prepared. They had been prepared for an attack, by land to the south or along the coast to their west, but not like this. Not on a clear day with little wind, no clouds in the sky. Not coming up behind the palace on the cliffs, where the sea should not reach. But the Prince of Darkness has had great magic, magic Rey could only be envious of, and he lifted the seas to the level of the cliffs and his navy with them.  
Still the dark ships lay docked along the cliif, the seas bent unnaturally to keep them there. Soldiers of the Dark Force swarmed from the ships, overrunning the palace. Rey hoped the generals and the officials and her own soldiers had escaped into the city or the wilderness, but she knew it was unlikely.  
More ships surrounded the large capital city of the Kingdom of Light, the attack happening on two fronts, at the palace and in the city. The people should know well enough not to fight back. Rey prayed they would be safe, that the Dark Forces wouldn’t slaughter her people. They needed slaves, they needed soldiers for their work. Would slavery be better than death? Rey shuttered to think about it.  
Rey watched her own people gather in the city to watch the attack she was so captivated by, the horror of it all sinking in but the shock heavy, few reacting to it. It seemed almost unreal, like a nightmare. But this nightmare bled into the real world, worse than any Rey could have dreamt.  
On the balcony of the palace overlooking the city, the Dark Prince himself strode out for all to see. His clothes of all black stood out against the stark whiteness of the palace, even his curls the same darkness of his robes. In his hand, the blood red sword which had slaughtered so many. Rey shuttered, then stealed herself at a thought. Kylo Ren would stop at nothing to find her, and kill her. But that would give her a chance to return the favor.  
“We have to go,” Finn said urgently, having given her far too long to mourn the loss of her kingdom. He took her hand, a habit long unbroken, and dragged her into the city to escape, but she cast one last look over her shoulder at the Dark Prince lording over the city.  
When she met him next, she would end his life, even if it were the last thing she ever did.


	2. Into Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing the castle, Rey and Finn need a place to hide from Kylo Ren and the Dark Forces. And there is only one place to go where they will be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write because I had to binge the entirety of Avatar the Last Airbender first sorry not sorry

Rey and Finn raced into the city, elegant houses spaced too far apart for comfort. There was no place to hide, so few shadows. The city was one of beauty and light, the prize of all Light, but now it was a curse. There was no place for Rey to easily hide, and in her silken dress with her sword in her hand, there was no blending in.   
They pressed against the corner of a whitestone house, peeking around into the road filled with merchants and buyers. Everyone had stopped their shopping to watch the attack, while a few merchants jumped to secure their good in fear that the Dark Forces might seize them.   
“We need disguises,” Finn said, crouched in front of Rey and watching the city carefully. “And we need a place to hide.”  
Rey and Finn glanced at each other for a moment. Without saying a word, they came to a conclusion about where they would go. There was only one place they could go. Rey nodded, and peaked around the corner of the building as loose hair fell into her face.   
“Go,” Rey whispered.  
Finn ducked out from around the corner and stepped into the street, tucking his pistol into his belt. Rey cast her gaze around the street, looking for the telltale white armor of the Dark Force troops. It wouldn’t be long before their forces spread all throughout the city, enforcing the new rule of Kylo Ren on everyone. Sorrow mixed with her anger over their defeat. How could she leave her people defenseless against the Prince of Darkness?   
A few minutes passed before Finn ducked back around the corner of the house, stopping beside her with his back to the street. He passed a large brown cloak to her, and she pulled it on over her long dress, the cloak only just shorter. She glanced at her bare feet, and decided to say nothing.   
“To Maz’s,” Finn said, nodding down the small road they stood on. Maz’s cantina stood in the outskirts of the city, close to the docks but a place no one would expect a princess to go to. But both Finn and Rey knew they would be safe there, and Maz would never let the Dark Forces find them.   
They sprinted down the street, rounded a corner, and froze. The white armored soldiers of the Dark Force locked eyes on them. Finn and Rey watched as they raised their weapons; Rey hoped the cloak would hide her face.   
“Halt!” cried the soldier.   
Finn whipped out his gun, but Rey moved faster. Her hand shot out and the leader flew back, head cracking against the stone of the building behind him. Before the soldiers could react, she waved her hand again and the remaining two flew to join their leader.   
Finn sighed, giving Rey an exasperated look. “Seriously?” Finn demanded.  
“You didn’t move fast enough,” Rey said with a shrug. They stepped past the soldiers, and took off at a run, racing through the city and into hiding.   
There was no way they were going to be able to escape the city now, with the Dark Forces swarming it. They needed a place to hide until everything cooled down, and then they would have to find a way to escape. Rey dreaded leaving her city and her people behind, but she knew it was necessary. If she stuck around the city too long, they would find her and kill her, and anyone who helped her. No, she had to escape until she had a way to fight back against Kylo Ren.   
They stopped behind a dark building, hiding in the shadows of the grimy buildings along the dock. Compared to other cities or kingdoms, this place was still gleaming, but for the capital city of The Light, it was filthy. But despite the grime and the lowlifes drifting in and out of the shops and cantina, Rey couldn’t help but smile.  
“It’s been a long time since we’ve been here,” Rey said with a glance at Finn. “I’m sure he missed you.”  
“Not now, Rey,” Finn said. “And we don’t even know if he’s here right now.”  
They had no need to wait until the coast was clear, and stepped out from behind the building and wove in with the crowd drifting into the cantina from their ships. The Dark Forces filled the docks, their ships blocking all the traders and fishermen in, but rather than fight back the sailors took the opportunity to get a drink. They knew their profits would go down if they got on the Dark Forces’ bad side.  
They slipped into the cantina, and the noise assaulted them. Music and laugher and shouting all morphed together into a drone in their ears, bright clashing colors acosting their eyes as oders assaulted their noses. Together it formed the unmistakable atmosphere of Maz’s cantina.   
No more than four steps into the cantina, the small, orange haired owner of the bar scurried over to greet them.   
“It is not safe here,” said the sage woman.   
“We know, Maz,” Finn said. “We were hoping you could help us.”  
“You’ve come to the right place,” Maz said, making her way into the back of the cantina. She led them behind their bar, and opened a small, nearly hidden door and let them through the slant hallway into the secret room beyond. Rey cast Maz a thankful look as the woman shut the door behind them, leaving them in the room alone.   
At the end of the short hall, Finn opened the door and let Rey into the hidden room. Rey ducked inside, and a bright smile spread across her face at the sight before her. The pirate with the heart of gold and their longtime friend, Poe Dameron, sat on a stool at a hidden bar, a drink in his hand. At her appearance, a smile spread across his tanned, scruffy face.   
“Rey!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and embracing her tightly. Few people had Rey’s complete trust, but he was one of them and she was glad he was here. Somehow, he was here.   
“Poe!” Finn’s voice exclaimed from behind her. Poe abandoned Rey in an instant.  
“Buddy!” Poe shouted, gripping Finn in a tight hug. Finn buried his face in Poe’s shoulder, the two holding onto each other far longer than friends would. Rey smiled and pulled off her cloak, laying it on the counter and waiting for the two to loosen their embrace.   
When Poe turned to her, his face was dark. “So the Light has fallen?” he asked.  
“For now,” Rey said.  
“But we escaped,” Finn said. “Rey still has a chance to save us.”  
“If we can get away from Kylo Ren,” Rey said.   
“I think I can help you there,” Poe said.   
“You would help us?” Finn asked.  
“Ha! Bold of you to think I wouldn’t,” Poe said. “You know I’m always down for a fight.”  
Rey smiled in gratitude at Poe, thankful for his loyalty. It was more than a desire for a fight, like he joked, but a sense of justice and loyalty it was rare to find. She dreaded drawing him into the fight, but there was no stopping him and she was thankful to have another friend at her side.   
The door opened and Maz stepped into the hidden room. “I told Poe he may be needed, and convinced him to stay,” Maz said.   
“Thank you,” Rey said. “You always know exactly what we need.”  
Maz bowed her head. “There are clothes in the back I think will suit you,” she said. “And you’re welcome here as long as you need. But I advise you not to stay long; wait too long and your kingdom will falter.”  
Rey nodded, taking the woman’s words too heart. They wouldn’t stay long. All they needed now, was a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
